Actividades extracurriculares
by Vismur
Summary: Kaito es una tentación, más si hace esa clase de actividades en su casa. Shinkai


_Título: Actividades extracurriculares_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Nuestro invitado especial llamado crack, humor, Crossdressing, bailes eróticos, invasión de la privacidad y hemorragias nasales._

 _Resumen: Kaito es una tentación, más si hace esa clase de actividades en su casa. Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Actividades extracurriculares**

 **One-shot**

Shinichi siempre se ha preguntado si él tiene alguna clase de maldición, no, no tiene que ver con cadáveres, sino más bien con tentaciones, ¿un detective tiene tentaciones?, por supuesto, uno de ellos es el café, uno más, los libros de misterios, especialmente los de Sherlock Holmes. En el caso de Shinichi hubo una tentación con nombre y apellido.

Dicha tentación estaba en su biblioteca probándose zapatillas de tacón alto de escandalosos colores y faldas muy cortas, viéndose en un espejo de cuerpo completo que jura no estaba ahí en la mañana, además que era raro verlo sin disfraz alguno, solo la falda y los tacones.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó escandalizado, la falda verde era demasiado corta y ajustada, y no necesitaba imaginación para ver la figura de su compañero en ese trapo de tela, y las piernas, completamente lisas, sin señal de vello corporal, ¿se había depilado?

\- Plan de reconocimiento, estoy practicando con estos tacones, son demasiado altos a lo acostumbrado, y necesito no verme como un ciervo recién nacido – contesto simplemente, dando unos pasos tentativos, demostrando que era un poco torpe en ellos.

\- Ponte una falda más larga y holgada, se puede notar ciertos músculos masculinos – se mordió la lengua después de decirlo, casi había dicho cosas más embarazosas que eso.

\- Supongo – y en un chasquido de dedos, la falda era roja, más decente en los libros de Shinichi, junto con pantimedias oscuras, dando la imagen de una mujer joven, al menos de las piernas, en el cuadro completo, solo vio a Kaito viéndose delicioso con eso puesto – toda la razón Shinichi, ahora solo tengo que caminar en estas cosas – murmuró dando paso alrededor de la biblioteca.

Shinichi se debatía entre salir de ahí, porque era demasiado tentador ver a su compañero en dichos tacones, o fingir leer un libro y ver de reojo al otro.

Sobra decir, que era la lectura más larga que había tenido para un libro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como había dicho en el primer párrafo, Shinichi creía que tenía una maldición, porque era una tortura ver a Kaito hacer cosas demasiado tentadoras y no actuar sobre ello, y el susodicho tenía la manía de hacerlo en su casa. Shinichi aclara para sí, que él estaba enamorado de su tentación, había empezado como una amistad cuando se acercaron para poder derrocar a la Organización de Negro, lo cual lograron un año después. Fue justo unos tres meses cuando volvió a su cuerpo normal que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

El problema era, que Kaito no parecía tener ninguna inclinación de ese tipo, y lo veía como un amigo nada más.

Su vida sí que era triste.

Fue justo cuando escucho la música, ¿tambores?, y venía de su sala de actividades, con curiosidad se asomó, para encontrar a Kaito siguiendo los pasos de un DVD, de belly dance para ser precisos, en un entallado conjunto deportivo y un cinturón de monedas que se movían al ritmo.

Se quedó paralizado, porque no había manera que el ladrón se moviera de esa manera sin haber practicado durante meses, su cintura, sus caderas y sus piernas tenía una fluidez bastante practicada, aunque si notaba bien, había unos cuantos errores en algunos movimientos.

Él no creía en las hemorragias nasales, hasta que por supuesto, eso fue lo que le paso, Dios, él era un increíble pervertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la experiencia de la danza árabe, que dejo a un muy cansado, sudado y sexy Kaito completamente satisfecho de haber logrado su meta, y a un Shinichi con varios litros de sangre menos y unas cuantas preguntas muy incomodas de responder.

El detective se dio cuenta que debía tener cuidado extremo a la hora de regresar e ingresar en su casa. En la mayoría de los días no había nadie, cuando Kaito se encontraba en su casa, el 90% de las veces estaba de visita social y hacían actividades amistosas y pasaban el tiempo, el 9% el mago practicaba o preparaba algo para sus atracos que no podía hacer en su casa, el 1% eran situaciones tentadoras.

Sin embargo, no importa lo cuidadoso que era, simplemente se encontraba con esas escenas cuando menos se lo espera.

Así se encontró a Kaito colgando del techo al lado de las escaleras, boca abajo mientras trabajaba en algún artilugio.

\- ¿Por qué estas colgado? – preguntó atónito, porque no veía absolutamente nada que lo sujetase.

\- Practicando este nuevo truco – respondió simplemente mientras estaba ocupado con sus manos y el artilugio.

\- Veo – pero Shinichi no estaba pensando en Kaito colgando, ni en lo que estaba trabajando, ni mucho menos en la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, un short demasiado holgado y corto para el gusto de Shinichi y una playera simple, si no en la vista que daba a las escaleras, que es donde daba la parte trasera de su amigo.

Tuvo un minuto de indecisión si iba a la biblioteca hasta que Kaito se fuera o subía rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse.

Si Kaito se dio cuenta que tardo mucho tiempo en subir y bajar las escaleras cuando él pasaba, no dijo nada, tampoco venía a cuento que el mago usaba slip ajustado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la cosa colgando, hubo un tiempo de inactividad de ese tipo en la casa, parecía como si nunca había pasado anteriormente, y el detective se puso a respirar tranquilo, cada cosa de ese tipo está haciendo saltar su corazón y su sangre a niveles muy altos.

O le daba un infarto o hacía algo que no debía.

Así que se relajó, o para ser precisos, se descuidó, porque lo último que esperaba era encontrar a Kaito en su biblioteca bailando twerking con una prenda que se consideraba short de mezclilla, porque era demasiado corto, piernas lisas y tenis, moviendo su trasero como si tuviera un… mierda, él tenía que ir al baño, de inmediato, y no salir nunca de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi no lo podía soportar más, el último fue demasiado, él tuvo que estar en el baño durante un tiempo tratando de cuidar un pequeño problema que no lo dejaba en paz, y jamás podrá ver la espalda de Kaito sin imaginar cosas, cosas pervertidas.

Él gimió interiormente.

Esto tenía que parar, la próxima vez podría saltar a su amigo, arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo ahí, en medio de la habitación que estuvieran, Shinichi se pellizco duro para salir de su fantasía, con todo el dolor de su corazón, le tendría que decir a Kaito que hiciera sus preparaciones en su casa, y que lo dejara en paz.

Con eso en mente, busco a su amigo, quien estaba en una habitación al azar en la casa, quien le pidió prestada para un preparativo.

En cuando entro, él se congelo, porque Kaito estaba bailando Pole dance, en un tubo que no sabía cuándo había instalado, usando unos tacones rojos, con una pequeña falda, mostrando sus piernas, y una simple camiseta.

Era demasiado para el cerebro de Shinichi.

Así que fue e hizo lo que había pensado hacer, agarró a Kaito, y le beso, no era un experto, y quizás era demasiado descuidado, pero sabía a gloria, que se expandió, cuando Kaito lo estaba besando de vuelta, con un gran entusiasmo.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, se separaron para obtener aire.

\- Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca – dijo Kaito, con una gran sonrisa, a Shinichi no le importaba su significado, si no en hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer si volvía a pasar, le arranco la ropa y se lo hizo, en medio de la habitación como había prometido.


End file.
